spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Weavon
The near destruction of this planet has turned it into a chaotic place to live on. But, innovation has sprung on it. Structures that continually mine and break through the craggy surface to find the rare matter that is contained near it's core. History Geography Weavon's geography is very abnormal. While it is rocky in most places, it is also covered mostly by molten lava. The lava flows like rivers and oceans, pooling where ever it can to melt through anything that it touches. The mountainous terrain is dangerous to pass through, preventing Weavon from becoming a metropolis like Sigma. Due to the hostile nature of the planet, there is little to no water on the planet, making fresh water a rare and sought after commodity where only people of extreme wealth have readily abundant access. Most of the water availible on the planet lies in the upper atmosphere and is collected via distilation, though most water is actually imported from New Exford in the form of ice which is cheap and easy to carry. Inhabitants Sentients *Wormholemancers *Posvya *Chromakans Non-Sentients Beasts Law The law of Weavon is simply, anything goes. Weavon is allied with two conflicting governments. Hunter's Trade Union and the Universal World's United Corporation. Though neither knows about the other. Even during check ups, Weavon has a way of making sure the negative is never seen. There is no theft on Weavon, because basically everyone there is a thief, if murder happens, who cares? It's an everyday thing on Weavon. Even slavery is embraced, seeing as a Kenji Elias Silvano, was enslaved by the planet of Weavon to mine for a special ore that it had become known for. Weavon itself is built upon slavery. There are but a few free people on Weavon, and it is basically inhospitable, so they rarely stay on there long. As long as the planet is making money, the rulers are happy, very happy. Unlike most the other planets, Weavon has very few actual countries. Instead, most of it is just a bunch of territories claimed by various dictators and even corporations based on different planets, existing only for their income. 'Countries:' 'Tiber' : The largest and most powerful country on Weavon, built upon a PMC. This fairly large militarized nation is Facist, meaning it puts the good of the country above everything else, even if it means taking away individual rights. Tiber is located around a huge deposit of uranium, rithsinium, lithium, and radium, and is the main exporter of these elements. Over time this nation became rich, and surveillance has been able to track a recent and large buildup of even more military forces. About 90 million people live in this country, with about twenty million in the military. 'Dagda' : Another large exporter of rithsinium and uranium, Dagda is also Facist. This small nation is neighboring Tiber, and tension is rising between the two nations because of Tiber's military buildup, and the placing of forces on the Dagda-Tiber border. Dagda has a rather weak military, but it is steadily increasing in strength in accordance with Tiber. About 30 million people live in Dagda, not including the prisoners in the country's huge network of slave camps. 'Khent' : The only democratic nation of Weavon. The 50 million inhabitants are quite a distance from the other two countries and only has a tiny military force. This nation explorts several million tons of radium, radon, and uranium to New Exford. This peaceful nation is run by a strangely caring Ilet, and ironically for being on Weavon, this nation has a very low crime rate. 'Territories (28):' Ctesiphon- Owned by RAVEN Corps. (Very Large) Nouveaux- Owned by the Hunter's Trade Union. (Huge) Salonika- Owned by Albion (New Exford). (Very Large) Hansea- Owned by Albion (New Exford). (Medium) Delios- Owned by Albion (New Exford). Shared with Roche. (Large) Eden- Owned by Roche (New Exford). Invaded by the Hunter's Trade Union. (Small) Salem- Owned by the Hunter's Trade Union. (Medium) Stranty- Disowned from the destruction of Sigma. Currently occupied by RAVEN Corps. (Medium) Nalhoni- Disowned from the destruction of Sigma. Currently occupied by RAVEN Corps. (Tiny) Alpheratz- Disowned from the destruction of Sigma. Currently occupied by RAVEN Corps. (Very Large) Adhara- Disowned from the destruction of Sigma. Occupied for a miniscule amount of time by RAVEN. Currently occupied by the Hunter's Trade Union. (Very Large) Talcott- Disowned from the destruction of Sigma. Currently occupied by ROS. (Medium) Odell- Disowned from the destruction of Sigma. Currently occupied by ROS. (Medium-Large) Mokan- Disowned from the destruction of Sigma. Currently occupied by O'Neil Armories. (Medium-Large) Dante- Disowned from the destruction of Sigma. Currently occupied by O'Neil Armories. (Small) Syrma- Disowned from the destruction of Sigma. Currently occupied by O'Neil Armories. (Very Large) Kinkaid- Disowned from the destruction of Sigma. Currently occupied by O'Neil Armories. (Medium) Luxen- Owned by Rezak Weapon Corporation (Gertragia). (Tiny) Paxon- Owned by Tharsis Weapon Corporation (Fandor). (Small) Cynon- Owned by Hunter's Trade Union. (Medium-Small) Thule- Owned by Marik Weapon Corporation (New Exford). (Medium-Small) Sakhara- Ownership disputed by RAVEN Corps, Albion, Tiber, Dagda, The Hunter's Trade Union, and Marik Weapon Corporation. See below for details. (Huge) Corydon- Owned by Jagatai Weapon Corporation (Gertragia). (Small) Emporia- Owned by ROS. (Tiny) Bogard- Owned by Gertragia. (Small) Goderich- Owned by Gertragia. (Small) Kawich- Owned by Fandors. (Tiny) Izar- Owned by Varsia. (Micro) Sakharan Conflict Sakhara, the second largest territory on Weavon and dwarfed only by Nouveaux, is disputed by many factions and even two Weavonian countries, being RAVEN Corps, Albion, Tiber, Dagda, the Hunter's Trade Union, and Marik Weapon Corporation. They all want Sakhara's resource-rich mines, which are abundant with various ores. Not to mention Albion and RAVEN would obviously ally with each other as a means to stop the other forces, then split the territory up between each other. Because of this, the Hunter's Trade Union massed huge armies close to Sakhara's border. Back on New Exford, there have been some protests about Exford's involvement in Sakhara, located near RAVEN's main headquarters and Albion's capital building. Marik Weapon Corporation declared they own the entire Sakhara Territory due to a signed contract, but Tiber and Dagda declared the contract invalid, complaining the MWC was taking territory that was already theirs (coincidentally, some land already being disputed over by the two countries). Albion, being a very influential state in the region, announced they would occupy the territory until the conflict could be resolved; Tiber and Dagda both denounced it. RAVEN Corps accused the MWC and Dagda of attempting to take territory that was in the neighboring Alpheratz region and was declared they were ready to "defend their borders" if necessary. RAVEN also said any defense measures would result in the quick cleansing of infringing forces along with an invasion and occupation of Sakhara. Tiber, in return, accused RAVEN that it had already infringed the borders of Tiber, ONA, Dagda, Albion, the HTU, Roche, and so on and so forth, by using spy planes (which is not false). Tiber said it was therefore valid to invade all RAVEN territories. The whole dispute pretty much got nowhere until it escalated into warfare. On November 12th, 3590, The Hunter's Trade Union fired upon and shot down an element of RAVEN RLAD-Bernal FR1B fighter bombers, thus starting the Sakharan War. The jets regularly crossed into Hunter borders for recon, and regularly performed threatening maneuvers such as strafing (but never actually firing weapons), but RAVEN and Albion have nonetheless declared war on the HTU for their "stupid, callous actions." RAVEN and Albion have deployed massive amounts of forces into the Sakhara territory, and the Hunter's Trade Union has done the same with their new ally, Tiber. ONMC's threats haven't deterred the determined HTU. Their brass have concluded that neither ONA nor RAVEN nor anyone else will use weapons of mass destruction on such a resource-rich, fairly unstable area. Some see the HTU as being foolish; but they don't know the tricks up its sleeve. Shortly after war was declared, the O'Neil Military Corporation deployed around the neutral state of Khent and increased the flow of weaponry and advisors to the country, urging the president to exercise neutrality. Forces were also deployed around ONA territories to discourage contesting over ONA territory or using the territories as movement ground. O'Neil Armories was petitioned by the Exfordian government to hand over some information that the ONDMS was storing. Military alertness was also raised around ONA bases and multiple station blocks on the troy battle station with the exception of those that belonged to the Marix Weapons Corp. Apologies were issued to the RAVEN forces as well when movement through an ONA territory was denied and the group was forced to go around. November 13th, the O'Neil Military Corporation set up a no fly area in several areas where spacecraft would not be allowed to enter for fear of collateral damage involving neutral areas. While Exfordian forces requested that they be allowed to operate space craft in the region, SIUNE stated that warships would encourage large engagements in space and could otherwise damage SIUNE equipment or endanger personnel. The HTU managed to take advantage of the situation in space to take their time worrying only about air forces. Humanitarian operations were operated and guarded by Khent warships who have free reign in the area. The space forces also fired terrawatt laserfire at the ground and dangerously close to several valuable resources to emphisize that it did not care about profit. Dangerously close because SIUNE designated that some of the resources it wanted to set up some study in the areas to study some of the more exotic minerals found there. November 15th, a group of tanks belonging to a local greedy warlord was feeling lucky and had crossed the boarder of Khent and attacked a small SIUNE facility, taking the life of one of the scientists. When the complaint was issued to the HTU, there was a formal apology and an HTU force aided Khent in obliterating the warlord. The HTU, seeing space as an irrelevent battlefield with the blockade, allowed the ONMC to occupy several stations (while removing almost all of their top brass and any incriminating evidence). They were able to redirect those funds to their planetary forces. The Axis powers (sorry for using that term, but the definition fits nicely), the HTU and Tiber, outnumber the Exfordian powers on the ground, with more tanks than anyone could ever imagine. Albion itself isn't contributing majorly to the war, and is mostly supplying only infantry. RAVEN, however, dominates the air as usual; not just with their technology, but they outnumber Tiber's entire airforce six to one. Although the RAF outnumbered the Hunter Air Unit at the beginning of the conflict, the HAU has since called on every major air regiment on Weavon to action and not greatly outnumber the RAF. HAU fighters and bombers are easier to pilot than RAF fighters, plus are manufactured more cheaply, giving them a slight edge.. though the RAF continues to win 89% of all aerial battles. 'Currently Engaged Forces' O'Neil Armories (neutral)- currently acting as moderating agents in order to prevent over escalaton of the conflict. Positioned in Mokan, Dante, Syrma and Kinkaid as well as in Khent as military advisors in order to prevent the conflict from spilling into neutral territory. It maintains a no-fly zone for space vehicles of the combatant factions, the enforcers of which are all armed with nuclear weaponry. *120 ONAC troopers (advisory, training) *180 ONGC Guardians (advisory, training, security) *34 warships + 1 capital (advisory, security, deterance) *20 surface warships +1 supercapital (security, deterance) *40 aircraft in conjunction with Khent (advisory, deterance) *1 Space Fortress (advisory, training, security, deterance) RAVEN Corps (Exfordian)- Currently in combat, acting in conjunction with Albion. Has massive superiority in the air and elite heavy armor forces on the ground. *135,000 Infantry (Regular) *15,000 Infantry (Powered Armor) and Combat Drones *280 R-13 Vanquish (Various models ) *40 R-2 Vue *3 PRAVRs *40 RLAD-Bernal FR1B *3,000 Avenger tanks & mechs *1,000 Wolverine APCs and Cobra IFVs *64 Gunships Hunter's Trade Union (Axis)- Currently in combat, acting in conjuntion with Tiber and Dagda have a massive superiority on the ground, using overwhelming numbers to bring down even the most elite of units. The airforces were kept flying only due to the influx of pilots and equipment that the Union could afford to redirect from the now irrelevant space fleet. It has however, managed to slip unarmed merchant ships through the no fly zone by putting humanitarian supplies on them along with the weapons. *500,000 army infantry *4,100 heavy armor units (tanks, APCs, mobile guns) *4,600 light armor units (jeeps, trucks, IFVs, fast tanks) *350 mobile SAMs + AAA vehicles *470 aircraft (mainly interceptors) *300 Gunships *90 surface warships +3 supercapitals Albion (Exfordian)- Currently in combat, acting in conjunction with RAVEN. It has deployed a few forces, mainly infantry and other support units. Its deployed air fleet is relatively pitiful, the aircraft it has is mainly aimed at ground support in the face of the massive onslaught. *3,000 army infantry *100 heavy armor units *300 light armor units *70 aircraft (mainly close in support) *14 super heavy mecha Tiber (Axis)- The main combatant in the war on the ground and with a millitary of 20 million strong, it is an opponent that is very hard to kill. Overwhelming numbers swell past those of the HTU and though not well trained at that, has more then enough people to cover up the slight insufficiency. It deployes the most forces on the planet. *900,000 army infantry *3,000 heavy armor units *5,000 light armor units *400 mobile SAMs + AAA vehicles *300 aircraft Dagda (Axis)- Not really acting with the Axis, they occasionally deploy some forces against RAVEN and Albion but these attacks are usually vary small and are ignored by both. Dagda forces are never seen with Tiber forces and vice versa. They hatin'. *6,500 army infantry *400 heavy armor units *1000 light armor units *20 aircraft Khent (neutral)- Acting in conjunction with the O'Neil Military Corporation to prevent spillover involvement in the war, it also helps to defend the SIUNE personnel on the planet. It is also the only nation that operates combat spacecraft over the battle area and also operated an extremely sizable surface warship fleet, the warships acting as aircraft deterents. *1,200 army infantry *120 heavy armor units + mecha *200 light armor units *72 aircraft (mainly multi-role fighter/bombers) *100 surface warships + 8 supercapitals *14 frigates (spacecraft) *20 destroyers (spacecraft) *8 battleships (spacecraft) *2 carriers (spacecraft) Culture Food The food that exists on Weavon is dry and tasteless, usually just overly toasted creatures found on the burning planet. There is no time for extravagant meals when there is ore to be mined, weapons to be made, and items to ship. These meals are meager compared to the ones found on Sigma that are huge banquets. This diet makes most people that live on Weavon thin. But seeing as they mostly eat meat, they would also be rather bulky. Language There is no one language on Weavon, since it is mainly a trading port for anyone wanting weapons. They ship out weapons all over the universe, so they must be able to speak different languages. This is easy thanks to the revolutionary Autotranslating Chip. Technology Weavon is highly advanced, though not in a clear way. Most people would see it as a barbaric wasteland with only the minimal of tools, but if you ever step into one of their manufacturing plants you'll see how advanced they really are. Weavon spends most of it's money on buying as much tools as they can. They hold the monopoly of producing mechanical tools. They have every single machine you can imagine, so much that you wonder why they even need slaves to produce these things, but of course these operating systems need constant tuning, rebooting, fixing and programming. Sports Architecture Weavon's architecture wastes no space, every inch of steel has a purpose. While most of Weavon is sparse land because of the fact that those parts cannot be populated, the places that are, are usually bustling with activity, the majority of people being workers. For survival, a lot of places are blocked off within Weavon cities.. Places Category:Space